prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Actors With Multiple Roles
A number of actors played multiple roles within Prisoner (Cell Block H). * Lois Ramsey played two characters, Social worker Agnes Foster and inmate Ettie Parslow. * Ian Smith - amongst various writing and production credits - played at least two characters, Ted Douglas and Pixie's priest father, Mr Potter * Kirsty Child played Officer Anne Yates as well as Glynis Johnson, Fay Quinn's sister and later, Willie Beecham. * Babs McMillan made her first appearance in Prisoner as divorce counselor Miss Vaughan before playing Cass Parker. * Julieanne Newbould had two appearances: inmate Hannah Simpson and undercover cop Wendy Glover. * Margot Knight also made multiple appearances: her first playing drug dealer Sharon Gilmour then much later as Officer Terri Malone. * Ray Meagher played three antagonists: first portraying Geoff Butler, then Kurt Renner during Stevens' escape and finally as Blackmoor Governor Ernest Craven. * Gerda Nicholson first portrayed Mrs Roberts, an officer at Barnhurst when Bea Smith was sent there, before later going on to play Governor Ann Reynolds. * Julia Blake played three characters over the run of Prisoner: herbalist Evelyn Randall, Alice Dodds and housewife Nancy McCormack. * Anne Charleston first portrayed Mum's daughter Lorraine Watkins before portraying Reb Kean's mother, Diedre Kean and as two unnamed police women in other episodes. * Anne Phelan is known for playing Myra Desmond in later episodes but first portrayed Officer Manson and Bernadette in the beginning of 'Prisoner'. * Patty Burnett is known for her portrayal of Ida Brown but played Joyce Martin's Aunt Madge, a matron who visits Driscoll House and Margot, one of the elderly who live in the flats. * Glennan Fahey first played Jack Gordon, a man from the country who met Bobbie Mitchell when she was on the run in Sydney as well as portraying Blackmoor prisoner Billy Slocum. * Carl Bleazby was best known for playing Major Ferguson ; Joan's father, but his first appearance is as the judge who sentenced Meg Morris to 3 days in Wentworth for Contempt of Court. * Billie Hammerberg is known for playing cat burglar May Collins but her first appearance in the series was as Valerie Richardson, Bea Smith's former cellmate. * Maria Mercedes first appeared in 'Prisoner' as Greek prostitute Irene Zervos but is more known as misunderstood Yemil Bakarta later on in the series. * Lesley Baker played inmate Monica Ferguson in the beginning of the series and later on bikey Belle "Tinker" Peters who was involved in a burglary where Maxine Daniels got shot dead. * Dina Mann played Debbie Pearce, a troubled teen and later on Samantha Russell , an attorney for Paul Reynolds and love-interest for Wally Wallace. * Jane Clifton first appeared in episode 9 as prostitute Yvonne but is known for her role as Margo Gaffney * Diane Craig played Jim Fletcher's love-interest and Barnhurst-escapee Jackie Nolan in 1980 and returned in 1985 season as Nun Anita Selby. * Debra Lawrence first appeared in 'Prisoner' as a nurse (155), later as trainee officer Sally Dean (184) and as inmate Daphne Graham. * Jenny Ludlam first appears as neighbour Cheryl Scott and later as alcoholic inmate Janice Grant. * Kevin Summers played Woodridge inmate Lou Reynolds before appearing as cult leader Alpha Centauri, then later on as Ben Fulbright. * John Larking was seen twice in the series, first as foreman Vince Talbot and later as Nancy's husband Joe McCormack. * Adrian Wright first appeared as sergeant Graham Lang in 1979 but is more remembered as nurse/serial-killer Neil Murray. * Maureen Edwards played 3 different roles on 'Prisoner', most notably Officer Bailey and two minor ones as inmate Gracie and as Union rep Hazel Crowe. * Belinda Davey was best known as Hazel Kent but appeared early on as a nurse in the prison infirmary. * Colin Vancao played eight different roles in the series: Mr Gilmour (005), Jeweller (032), Weasel (132, 164-5), Det Sgt Lennox (277-9), Barrister (332), Prosecutor (371), Prosecutor (445-6) & Peter! (527). * Carmel Millhouse played Mary Healy in episodes (14-80), Mrs Beamish (283-92) and the Reverend Mother in episode 529. This page needs expanding. Category:Actors